Deadly Intentions
by Sensation0023
Summary: Mimato-Back from the Digital World, Matts biggest fan comes after Mimi, because she thought that Matt and Mimi were going out with eachother.
1. Deadly Intentions

Deadly Intentions  
  
Introduction- everyone is back from the Digital World and Mimi has moved back from America, permanently. Matt is 17 and Mimi is 16. Matt and Mimi are good friends. Matt has a successful band, of course. Sora is now dating Tai, after being in denial for such a long time due to being shy and being embarrassed about having a relationship.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mimi was at her locker getting some books and Sora was talking about her day, when suddenly Tai came into the hallway laughing with Matt. Mimi was thinking, 'Matt is just so cute! Too bad we're just friends, and he doesn't like me like that.' As they were walking up to Mimi and Sora, Mimi said, "HI guys!" in a cheerful way.  
  
"Hey Mimi, hey Sora." Said Matt and Tai.  
  
Sora and Tai walked to their class, leaving Mimi and Matt by themselves to talk on the way to their class. "So Matt," Mimi started. "How's your band going these days?"  
  
"They're coming along good! We've got tons of fans all over us all the time! It's great!" Matt said enthusiastically.  
  
"Cool! I'll be at your next concert on Friday." Mimi said happily.  
  
"Great! You can go backstage and hang out with us! Best seats for my best friends!" Matt said.  
  
Mimi looked at him happily. "Really?!?!"  
  
Matt looked at her and smiled. "Of course Mimi, anything for a friend."  
  
"Thank you Matt! You're the best! Can't wait to see you there!" Mimi said.  
  
They walked into their class and took their seats.  
  
~At the concert on Friday~  
  
Matt just finished singing his 1st song that night and he then headed backstage where Mimi awaited. When Matt walked in the door Mimi said, "Hey Matt! That song you guys did was great!"  
  
All the band members looked on in awe and said, "Gee thanks!"  
  
All of Matt's band members all liked Mimi a lot. Everyone started talking and catching up on things, when suddenly someone burst through the door and yelled, "MATT! I WANT YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME? WE WERE MENT TO BE TOGETHER!" then she looked around the room a little bit and said, " Who's that? Is that your girlfriend Matt?"  
  
Matt looked at her and sweat dropped. "How did she get in here?"  
  
All of the guys shrugged their shoulders, and Mimi looked at her questionably and said, "Who's is this?"  
  
Matt looked at her and sighed, "This is Mel. She is totally obsessed with me, and she won't leave me alone."  
  
Mimi giggled and simply said, "Ohhhhhhh."  
  
Mel looked a little hurt and said, "Matt, how could you cheat on me with her? She's a loser. Look at her clothes! Ewww! Talk about fashion victim!"  
  
This made Matt angry and he yelled, "That is NOT true! Mimi is the best- dressed person I know! She has true style!"  
  
Mimi blushed. "Thanks Matt. That's really sweet of you to say."  
  
Matt blushed too, after realizing what he said. "No problem Mimi. I was just stating the truth." This made them both blush even more.  
  
Mel was red hot by now and said, "Oh you! How dare you steal my Matt away! I hate you Mimi! I will get my revenge on you!"  
  
Mimi looked a little frightened and said, "WHAT?"  
  
Matt got mad and called for the guards immediately to take Mel away. Mimi was relieved when Mel left. Matt said, "Don't worry Mimi, she didn't mean it, at least I hope not."  
  
~The next day at the park~  
  
Mimi just went out for a walk in the park and sat down on a bench to rest after jogging. Mel was behind a bush on the other side of the bench that Mimi sat on, and was un-noticed by Mimi. Mel snuck around to the back of Mimi and grabbed her. Mimi screamed and kicked, but Mel wouldn't let her go. Mel started to choke Mimi, so she wouldn't be able to breath. By now, Mimi was turning a different shade of colors. Then some person that was walking by, and had head Mimi scream, was there trying to get Mel off of Mimi. The Person got Mel off just in time to save Mimi. By now, Mimi has already passed out and was lying on the ground unconscious. Mel punched the person right in the gut and ran off. The person checked Mimi and called 911.  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
Mimi's in the hospital after getting attacked a while ago. Her parents had come and were worried sick. When Mimi finally woke up, after a few hours, her parents came in to visit her, and Mimi told them the whole story and they even had a witness or two.  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Mimi is out of the hospital and is now back in school. Everyone was asking her why she had been missing for 3 days. She told them that she would tell them at lunchtime. So, at lunchtime, Mimi told all of her friends the story, and Matt almost had tears in his eyes. He started saying things like, 'this is all my fault' and 'I should have done something.' Mimi tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, and it was Mel's fault for doing such things to other people. The police had told them that they can't find Mel, and that she's missing, and has killed a few other people, besides killing her parents. Mimi and Matt, along with everyone else, were horrified that she killing her own parents and other people, and yet she's still roaming the streets somewhere. Mimi's parents strictly told her not to be on the streets alone.  
  
~After a few days~  
  
No one has seen Mel or even heard from her. Everyone hoped that she was now out of town. Mimi is now allowed to walk on the streets alone, and everything is fine, so far. Mimi was walking home from school with Sora, and it was kind of late, because of soccer practice and cheerleading practice that each of them had, and they ended at the same time, and if they didn't they would wait for one another. Sora spotted Tai, and told Mimi that she would like to see Tai, but won't, because she doesn't want to leave Mimi alone. Mimi said, "It's alright Sora. Go and have fun. Don't worry about me, and besides, Mel has only attacked me once, and no one has seen her since then."  
  
Sora still felt guilty and said, "Are you sure Mimi? You were pretty beat up when she attacked you, and who knows what could happen." Mimi nodded her head in approval. Sora looked at her and smiled. "Okay, thanks Mimi!"  
  
Mimi walked home by herself, and it's going to be dark soon. She thought she heard something, but decided it was nothing. By then it was dark and she was a mile from her house. She thought, 'I should really get my car fixed soon!' Then something grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Mimi didn't quite realize it, because it happened too soon, and it was so unexpected. When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw Mel standing above her, laughing at her. Mimi tried getting up, but she realized that Mel had punched her in the back, and it hurt too much to move. Mel just kept laughing. Mimi tried again to get up, and this time she got up successfully. Mel stopped laughing and this time Mimi was ready for her. Mimi may look a little weak, but she packs one hell of a punch, and she kicks pretty well too. Then Mimi pound kicked her in under a minute, and before Mel could even think, Mimi was running. She ran to the nearest place, a gas station. Inside, she told the cashier to call the cops. Mimi's back was still very sore.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Sora came over as quickly as she possibly could, after receiving a phone call from Mimi about the previous night. Sora felt so guilty, and so ashamed of herself, that she could barely face Mimi or her parents, but they were very nice about it. They didn't mind too much that Sora left with Tai because it's not like Mimi needs a babysitter; she needs a bodyguard. Matt came to see her, and when he arrived, he was more nervous then ever before. Mimi just told him that it was okay. That she was fine, but Matt just couldn't help but feel it was his fault. "This is horrible! It is all my fault!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"No Matt, it's not your fault, it was no one's fault." Mimi said softly.  
  
Matt smiled a little and said, "You're right Mimi." Matt looked at Mimi and did something that he's wanted to do in a long time; he kissed her. The kiss that they shared was so perfect. They both thought that they were in heaven.  
  
Mimi looked at Matt and said, "What did you think of that Matt?"  
  
Matt smiled and said, "I guess Mel was somewhat right. We are in love aren't we? Isn't that what this is called?"  
  
Mimi smiled at Matt whole-heartedly and said, "Yes Matt, yes!" After she said that, they shared another kiss and Matt left.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Mimi and Matt had called each other and had planned to meet at the park. They talked and walked and had a time of their lives. Mel watched their every move, and thought out her next attack plan.  
  
When Mimi got home from the park, she decided to eat something and then she would go to bed, now that it was late. She had spent the whole day at the park with Matt. 'It was a great day!' she thought. Mimi noticed that her parents weren't home and left a note saying that they left for a business meeting and won't be home for a while, and to go ahead and fix her own dinner. Then she opened the fridge and started to make her dinner.  
  
When she was done she went to sit down, when all of a sudden the smoke alarm went off. She thought that the smoke from her cooking set it off, but it came from the last room, so it couldn't have. When she started walking down the hall way toward the last room, she noticed smoke, and as she neared the room, the smoke got heavier. Her room was on fire! She panicked and ran toward the phone. When she picked up the phone and there was no dial.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She started panicking when she saw that the fire was catching and growing at rapid speeds. The fire was headed toward her. She tried to open the front door, but something seemed to block it, not allowing her to get out. She ran to the next exit, but it was also blocked off. The only other possibility was to go through the window. The fire almost surrounded her. She ran and jumped through the window and landed in the grass. She had cuts from the glass and was still coughing from the smoke. Now, fireman showed up at the seen, and said that they got a call from one of the neighbors.  
  
All of their belongings had gone down in the fire. Almost everything is gone! Our house is ruined. When the cops showed up to investigate, they found gasoline that was used to make a fire in Mimi's room. Mimi thought for a second, 'Mel was in the house! Oh my god! She tried to kill me again! She is REALLY obsessed with Matt!'  
  
~At Matt's house~  
  
Matt was getting a snack from the kitchen, while his father was in the living room watching T.V. Matt's dad shouted from the living room, "Hey Matt! Your girl friend Mimi is on the news! It seems that Mel tried to burn her house down, while Mimi was inside and even blocked the doors so Mimi couldn't get out!" By this time, Matt was already in the living room listening. His father continued. "She had to jump out of the window to escape, and the phone wires were cut, so she couldn't call the fire department. Luckily her neighbors were home and about 2 or 3 called 911 on the fire at Mimi's house. She was home alone."  
  
Matt was crying, because he had almost lost Mimi again. He ran right out the door after his father finished.  
  
~At Mimi's burnt down house~  
  
News cameras and friends were all in the yard talking to Mimi, who was scared to death, and only wanted to be with Matt and her friends right now. Then she heard her name being shouted among the big crowd of people, and there she saw Matt, with tears in his eyes, just like her. She ran past the people through the crowd to get to Matt. She immediately embraced him. He looked at her with a worried look and asked, "Are you okay? What all happened here?"  
  
Mimi was still crying and said, "Oh Matt! It's horrible! All of our stuff is gone and I almost got burnt to death! I was scared for my life, and I only wanted to just be with you!"  
  
Matt kissed her and said, "Don't worry Mimi, I am here for you. Now, where are your parents?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "I don't know. No one has seen them. I'm scared that something happened to them. They went to a business meeting a few minutes before you dropped me off at home, and when I called, they said that my parents never arrived! What if something happened to them? I think something did!"  
  
Matt looked worried and thought, 'Oh no! Mel went after Mimi's parents too! All in the same night! NO! This can't be happening!' Then he said, "Don't worry Mimi, I'm sure they are okay, they just have to be!"  
  
Mimi nodded her head with agreement, not saying another word.  
  
~The next morning after staying the night at Sora's house~  
  
"Thanks Sora, for letting me stay the night at your house! You're such a great friend!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"No problem Mimi! I don't mind having you over. I mean, your house did get burnt down!" Sora said.  
  
Then the phone rang. Sora answered it, and handed it to Mimi. Mimi looked at the phone nervously and said, "hello .......yeah ........ WHAT...........OMI-GOD!" Then she dropped the phone. Sora looked at Mimi, and she was in tears.  
  
Sora looked worriedly at Mimi and said, "What's wrong? What happened Mimi?"  
  
Mimi barely choked out, "My, my, parents, are, are, DEAD!" Sora looked horrified.  
  
"Mimi, call Matt, and tell him." Sora said in a whisper, barely audible.  
  
Mimi just looked at the phone, and hesitated to pick it up. When she finally did pick it up, she dialed the numbers slowly, because she was still in shock. When she told Matt, he started freaking out, but he knew it's what happened. He expected it last night, when Mimi told him that her parents were no where to be found, and now they are dead, and were found lying in a ditch somewhere.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~3 years later~  
  
Mimi and Matt are still happily together. Mel was captured after 3 weeks of running from the cops, and is now in a mental hospital, where she will be kept for the rest of her life. Matt and Mimi are currently in college. Matt is studying to one day have his band tour the world and be famous, instead of just in Tokyo. Mimi is studying to be a fashion designer, and she is doing very well, considering her back round of clothes and style. Mimi lived with Sora until her aunt moved to Tokyo to live with Mimi. Mimi and Matt are now sharing a college dorm room, and will move out and buy their own apartment together when they are done in school. Matt proposed to Mimi, and she happily accepted. Sora and Tai are currently engaged and are in college along with all of the other digidestined, except Joe, who is already a doctor.  
  
~A couple years after that~  
  
Matt and Mimi are sitting in a doctor's office, waiting to hear if Mimi is pregnant or not. Then the doctor walked in and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Ishida, you are having a baby! Congratulations!" Matt just stood there while Mimi started to get excited.  
  
Mimi looked at Matt and said, "Are you mad that I am going to have a baby, because you don't look too happy about it."  
  
Matt looked at Mimi sympathetically and said, "Of course not! I am the luckiest man alive to have a baby with you; you know that! I am just, um, a little nervous, because I don't know how to be a father. I don't want to be a bad dad. I know that you're going to be a great mom!"  
  
Mimi smiled and said, "Oh Matt, that is so sweet! I know you're going to be a great father! The way you are with T.K. is enough to prove that you are going to be a great father, and no one is actually 'ready' to have a baby. It comes naturally to people. We're going to be just fine!" With that said, Matt and Mimi embrace each other with hugs and kisses.  
  
~At home~  
  
Mimi is just leaving the house, and is heading to work. Matt is already at a concert with his band.  
  
~At Mimi's work~  
  
'What a day at work' Mimi thought. It is dark now, and Mimi is walking to the parking lot. She hears a voice, but thinks that it is just other employees from her work. Then all of a sudden a car comes out of no where and revs up it's engine and starts towards Mimi.  
  
~At Matt's work~  
  
"Matt! You have a phone call!" Said one of Matt's bosses.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Matt said before picking up the phone. "Hello .... yes this is Matt Ishida, who is this ...... you're from the mental institute ....... what do you mean, escaped .... well, where is Mel now ...... What do you mean, 'you don't know'...... Find her than! BYE!"  
  
A band member comes in, "So, who was it? Mimi?"  
  
Matt stays silent while thinking, 'Mimi?' "Oh no! I need to get home NOW! I'm sorry guys, but I need to leave! It's Mel!"  
  
"Uh oh, Mel!" Matt's friend says.  
  
~The parking lot with Mimi~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mimi screams when she hears the motor revving up, and seeing a speeding car after her. She was too late. The car hit her, and she fell to the ground with a loud 'thud.' ~At the Tokyo Hospital~  
  
Matt is pacing back and forth, while the other digidestined wait patiently to hear the results.  
  
After waiting a long while, a doctor comes into the waiting room with his head down he sadly says, "Mr. Ishida, uh, we have good news, and bad news. The good news is that Mimi is going to be just fine, except for her coma, which she will be in for a LONG while, and she only suffered some minor injuries that will be good in no time at all. The bad news is, that the baby, uh, didn't make it. I'm sorry. It is your decision to decide who will tell her the sad news when she wakes up."  
  
Matt was completely and utterly shocked from top to bottom. He managed to get out a few words. "Will you please tell her? I couldn't bear to see her in shock or in pain. Can I see her now please?"  
  
The doctor stood there for a moment and said, "Yes Mr. Ishida, I will tell her, and yes you may go in, though she will not wake up for several days, but it is all up to her, but she can hear."  
  
Matt walked away to get some fresh air. T.K. and the others ran up to the doctor and they told them the news.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Matt stood against the wall and slid right down it, crying. He was crying all of his fears out; all of the worries that Mel could attack again. He's going to stay with Mimi all night long, every day, until she is well again. T.K. walked out and stood next to Matt. "Matt, are you going to make it on your own, because I'm here for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on." T.K. said innocently.  
  
Matt tried to smile, but the tears just kept coming out and he said, "Mel, she, she, attacked Mimi! She hit Mimi with a car, at a rapid speed! I wasn't there to save her! All Mimi was doing is walking to her car after work, why does Mel have to do this to her, or to everyone! Now, Mimi won't even have a baby. She's won't be able to see what a great mom that she will turn out to be!" He says as he cries.  
  
T.K. looks at him sadly and says, "You and Mimi can have another baby Matt, try to look on the bright side, at least she's alive, and you can protect Mimi from now on, make sure that Mel NEVER gets near Mimi. By the way, Kari and I are going to be getting out of college in a couple years, so I proposed to her and she said yes!"  
  
Matt tried to be happy for T.K. but it's just not in him to do so, and he just muttered, "That's great."  
  
A cop walks up to both of them and says, "We have caught Mel, and she will NOT get out this time. We're truly sorry for the hurt that she has caused you, and for the loss of your un born baby."  
  
Matt looks up with some hope and says, "Thanks for catching her, and thanks for your appreciation." Matt said nicely.  
  
~After Mimi is better, out of her coma, and is at home~  
  
"Mimi, the doctor called and he had great news!" Matt said in a rush of excitement and enthusiasm.  
  
Mimi looked at him funny and said, "Wow, this must REALLY be good news! You're acting completely weird!"  
  
"Mimi, the baby is still alive! It's going to be okay! No damage was ever done to the baby! The car mostly hit your upper body parts! Matt said happily.  
  
Mimi almost hit the roof and said, "WHAT! We're still going to have a baby? Wow! Hope has guided me through the day and especially the night. The hopes that I would one day have a baby; you and me. This is great!  
  
~In the hospital, the night of the baby's birth~  
  
The baby was born! It's a girl. They named her Beth. Matt and Mimi believe that an Angel guides them, and shines some light on them whenever it can. Matt and Mimi survive during the hardest moments in their lives. Believe in something, and great things will happen. You will go far in life. God Bless us everyone!  
  
The End.....Or is it? 


	2. Deadly Intentions 2

Intentions- 2  
  
3 years later....  
  
Everyone is sleeping in the house, when all of a sudden Mimi awoke to a scream. Mimi lifts her head up from her pillow instantly. "Oh god, Beth! I'm coming!" Mimi yelled as Matt groggily stirred from his sleep.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt said in a sleepy voice.  
  
Mimi's already out of the room running down the hall toward Beth's room. She ran up to the door spotting Beth curled up on her bed shaking. "What is it Beth? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mommy!" Beth said clinging to her mother. "I saw a lady in out house!"  
  
Mimi looked at her funny and said, "Who?"  
  
Beth shook her head and replyed, "I don't know. I've never seen her before."  
  
"Well, what did she look like?" Mimi said wondering who this woman was.  
  
"Well, she had short blonde hair, and looked angry, and kinda scary. She looked mean; not friendly." Beth said in her tiny little voice.  
  
Mimi looked alarmed and thought, 'that sounds like, wait, no, that can't be right. Mel had short blonde hair, but she's dead! Besides, a lot of people have short blonde hair.' Mimi put on a 'don't worry look' and said, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. It could have been a maid or just your imagination. Just stay right here. I'll go look around." By this time Matt was already up and at Beth's door. Mimi walked out, and looked around for this 'lady' that her daughter had said she'd seen. Mimi saw no one, and walked back into the room, where Matt was comforting Beth. "Well, there looks to be no one here." Just as Mimi said that she was hit to the ground abruptly.  
  
"Mommy!" Beth yelled.  
  
"Mimi! Are you alright?" Matt said, as he looked up to see Mel. "What the hell? That's impossible!"  
  
Mel looked at Matt in a scary way and smiled, "Well, well, look what we have here! Hi there Matty! I'm back! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Matt started helping Mimi up and yelled, "Get out of my house! NOW! Beth, back up some."  
  
Beth had already started to back up toward the wall. "Who's that daddy? What is she doing here?"  
  
"I'm your worse nightmare deary!" Mel said in a scary like voice.  
  
Matt started to get furious and was worried for his wife and daughter's life. "What do you want? Why are you here?"  
  
Mel looked at him and smiled, "Oh but Matt, I'm here for you! And I'm here to kill your wife and kid! Muahahaha! (A/N: So basically she's a nut! LOL)"  
  
Mimi's slowly coming to, and opened her eyes. Matt didn't know what to do. He was out of options, so he decided to come up with a plan. He whispered into Mimi's ear, "I'm going to fight her. While I'm doing that, you run and call the police, and look for the maids. Okay?"  
  
Mimi looked at Matt understandably, and said, "What about Beth?"  
  
Matt thought for a second and said, "She'll go with you. When I get up and swing a punch at her, get Beth and run! Don't worry about me." Mimi nodded her head in agreement. Matt arose to his feet and swung a punch at her. It hit her right in the jaw. Mimi grabbed Beth's arm and ran out of the room to the nearest phone, in their room. Mimi started dialing numbers, while Beth was crying from watching her father fight Mel.  
  
The police had told her to stay right there. When she looked down the hall, she had observed that Mel was a pretty good fighter, but couldn't stand up to Matt. Matt and her had taken self defense classes and a few fighting classes, just to be prepared for anything. Matt was, of course, putting his skill to use. Matt had the upper hand, until Mel pulled out some pepper spray from the back pocket of her black suit. Mel started running down the hall and down the stairs. When the police finally got there, Mel had already escaped. Mimi was in Beth's room helping up Matt. He had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, so, so, sorry that I just totally cut it off. This is the shortest chapter ever! That was really freakin short! Well, review and if you have any ideas, I'd be happy if you shared them. I need all the help I can get. I've only wrote 3 stories! 


End file.
